


No Good

by DeceitMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Relationships, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fluff and Smut, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Good Deceit Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, My First Smut, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Roommates, Sanders Sides Appreciation Month, Sanders Sides Spooky Month, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Week, Vampires, What am I doing, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, ahhhhhh, help me, im literally an asexual writting smut, what has the worl come to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitMe/pseuds/DeceitMe
Summary: Virgil doesn’t know why he goes out with his roommate, and long time friend, Roman all the time when all he ever does is ditch him for some one night stand.Tonight is just like that. Or so he originally thinks.When he is approached by an attractive stranger who calls himself Dee, he starts to think that maybe going out wasn’t the worst idea.After all, things could only get better… right?***A Sanders Sides Vampire AU with very soft smut***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> blood(not specifically in this part, but will come up next), NSFW(i think? no sex or anything actually happens… but i mean, it gets pretty close…), sympathetic deceit
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF I FORGOT SOMETHING!!!

The second Virgil walked into the bar with Roman, he felt like he’d made a mistake.

Roman seemed to instantly vanish into thin air, despite the fact that he’d promised to stay with Virgil all night. He couldn’t say he was surprised though. Roman did this every single time they went out together. Roman would pick up a cute guy almost immediately and Virgil would be left anxiously eating cashews at a table all by himself.

This time appeared to be no different.

Once Virgil had concluded that Roman did indeed disappear, he shuffled over to his usual table in the corner, pulling down his bodycon black latex dress as it rode up his thighs as he walked.

He quickly took his place in his usual corner and anxiously bit his nails, looking at the cashew bowl on the table. Slowly he took his nail out of his mouth and placed a cashew in his mouth instead. Chewing he reached for another and another as his anxiety increased.

Same old, same old. Except maybe it wasn’t.

Virgil, so caught up in his thoughts, didn’t see the thin, pale man looking curiously at him from across the room. Instead, he simply pulled out his phone and continued reading his book and occasionally eating a cashew.

He didn’t see the stranger slowly make his way over to the table. He didn’t notice when the man stopped next to his table, still studying him curiously.

He did notice, however, when the man dropped into the seat across from him and leaned backward in the chair as if trying to get a better look at him.

“Hello.” the man said with a slight accent of which Virgil couldn’t place its origin and his voice soft and deep, yet still audible over the noise of the overpopulated bar.

“Hey, um, hi?” Virgil stuttered out, surprised. It was rare for people to actually approach him when he hid himself away like this. In fact, it was unusual for anyone to talk to him at all, let alone see him. If people did notice him, they usually would just look away and pretend they hadn’t. No one wanted to interact with the chubby twenty-two year old demiboy in four inch black heels and fishnets.

Yet here this guy was, who was obviously way out of his league.

He was a fairly average height with a lean but muscular figure. His hair was brown and wavy, a small piece falling into his face and making him look even better.

Oh God, he had nice cheekbones.

He was dressed simply, wearing black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and a black t-shirt with small, yellow lettering on it that said ‘NO GOOD.’

But his eyes were the most hypnotizing aspect of the stranger. One was a beautiful, hazelnut brown. The other was a light grey-blue. Virgil could see how both eyes seemed to glint with mischievous intent, but he found himself wanting to know what that intent was rather than run away from it.

The man chuckled at Virgil’s hesitation and his eyes seemed to light up even more.

‘Why the hell is this dude giving me the time of day? Even my own friend ditched me the second we got here.’ Virgil thought.

“I’m Dee.” he said, offering his hand to Virgil to shake. “And you are?”

Virgil sat stunned for a moment before hesitantly reaching out his hand for the others. He duly noted how cold his hands were.

“Virge. I’m Virgil. You can call me Virge or Vee or whatever.” he mumbled, his face flushing incredibly red. There was no way he heard him and he was going to have to ask him to repeat himself and he won’t be able to hear him the second time either so he’s going to have to pretend he heard him and then he’d feel awkward the entire time and it’d be all his fault-

“Virgil... Like the poet?” he said thoughtfully while smirking.

Virgil was utterly shocked that he had heard him over the sheer volume of their surroundings. Not to mention the fact he knew the origin of his name.

He gave a small, shy nod and Dee’s grin seemed to widen.

“So what is a gorgeous person like you doing all alone in the corner of a bar on a Friday night?” he asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the table and eyes trained on Virgil’s face.

Virgil cursed himself silently as he felt his face heat up even more at the sudden compliment.  
“Uh, well, I came with my friend, but he kinda left me.” Virgil said, looking down and tracing a scratch in the table with one of his fingers.

“What? Why would your friend leave you alone?” he heard Dee said. Virgil looked up and saw confusion filling the others face.

Virgil simply shrugged. “He does it all the time. I don’t know why I keep coming out with him.”

He saw Dee’s lips turn down a bit before they widened into yet another smile.

“I’ll have to tell him to be more careful with his friends. Especially when they’re as cute as you. You never know who might try and pick you up looking like that.” he said, looking Virgil up and down and winking at him.

Virgil felt like he might just explode. No one had ever flirted with him so bluntly. Actually, no one had ever flirted with him, period.

That’s how Virgil knew this must be a joke. What other reason would this incredibly attractive guy be flirting with him so openly and freely?

It was this knowledge in his mind that kept Virgil from melting on the spot.

Virgil heaved a great sigh and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, eyeing the man wearily before dropping his gaze back to the table.

“You don’t have to keep complimenting me.”

“What if I want to?”

“Then you’re cruel.” Virgil said, glaring at the other.

“What? Why?” he asked, clearly taken aback.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You can drop the act. I know your friends probably dared you to flirt with me and mess with me or whatever. It’s hilarious, okay? Play with the weirdo’s feelings. Cool.”

Dee raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you really think that’s why I’m over here?” he asked.

Virgil let out a small bark of laughter, though it held no humor.

“Why else?” he flatly said.

Dee didn’t answer immediately and Virgil figured he couldn’t come up with a good response.

Finally, right as Virgil wasn’t expecting him to say anything more, he quietly said, “Because I think you’re really cute.”

Virgil felt his face go slack with shock as he looked up at the other. All traces of amusement had left his face, leaving him looking almost vulnerable.

“Oh.” was all Virgil could get out. He was completely gobsmacked. No one ever thought he was cute. No one ever wanted to initiate conversation with him. No one ever wanted to sit and talk to him.

Until now.

Dee slowly regained his mischievous smile, apparently happy with Virgil’s response.

“So… would you want to get out of here maybe? Grab a coffee or something?” Dee asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Virgil looked at the time on his phone. “It’s 11 p.m. Are you sure coffee is a good idea?” Virgil asked, trying to ignore his pounding heart.

Dee’s smile widened.

“I couldn’t think of a better time for coffee.” he said standing up and holding out a hand for Virgil. “You coming?”

Virgil regarded the hand for a second before slowly reaching out his shaky one and placing it into his. Dee helped raise him to his feet and they walked out of the bar together, still hand in hand.

***

The only coffee shop open that late was the 24 hour Bean ‘n’ Brew. The coffee was mediocre, but at least it was quiet on a Friday night at 11:30 p.m.

Dee didn’t order anything for himself, but bought a large hot chocolate for Virgil, even though he insisted he could buy his own drink.

They sat at a table in the corner facing each other. Virgil brought the cup to his lips and blew on the drink for a minute before taking a tentative sip. He felt a smile tug at his lips as the taste of chocolate swished around his mouth and warmth moved down his throat and into the rest of his body.

He looked up to see Dee staring at him with a small smirk and felt his face flush with embarrassment.

“Thanks for the drink.” he said, setting the mug down running his finger around the rim.

Dee’s smile seemed to get bigger.

“No problem. I’m just happy you actually said yes.”

Virgil rolled his eyes.

“How could I not say yes? No one ever wants to talk to me, let alone flirt with me.” he mumbled, not meeting the other’s eyes.

“I get what you mean. People don’t usually try to talk or flirt with me either.” he said and Virgil looked up shocked.

“There’s no way…” Virgil trailed off, looking in disbelief at the suddenly self conscious man in front of him who was messing with his thumbs and not looking at him.

“Why would you not get hit on like crazy?” Virgil finally muttered to himself and Dee looked up at him with wide eyes.

Virgil quickly ducked his head as his face grew red once more in embarrassment.

He heard a small chuckle from the other.

“People have their reasons, I guess. At least I know one person thinks I’m worthy of being hit on.” Dee said and Virgil wished he could sink into the chair out of sight and never return.

Virgil felt a cold hand land on his and he looked up to see Dee staring at him with a small smile.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, you know that?” he said, rubbing small circles onto the back of his hand.

If Virgil could have turned more red, he would’ve.

“Shush you.” he quietly said, turning his head to the side.

Dee gave a small snicker, but continued holding onto the others hand.

***

They finally left the shop around 4 a.m. and Virgil couldn’t suppress his yawn.

They both learned a lot about each other in the four and a half hours they had spent together, including that Dee was actually from Russia originally, hence the accent.

Virgil eventually got used to the flirting and even threw in his own lines occasionally, causing Dee to look away bashfully everytime.

When Virgil looked at his phone and realized the time, Dee suggested it was time they part ways. However, he first mumbled very quietly, “It’s almost morning, I’m really cutting it short.”

Virgil didn’t know what he meant by that, but he figured it had to do with work or something and didn’t question it.

Before Dee left, they had swapped numbers and Dee promised that he would text him around 5 p.m. to make more plans if that was okay with Virgil, which it definitely was.

As Virgil walked back to his shared apartment with Roman, he casually wondered whether or not the other would be there with his catch of the night.

Usually, thinking about Roman’s sex life bothered him as it often led to Virgil making plenty of acquaintances at nine or so in the morning as they left the apartment.

Today, however, Virgil could care less. All he had on his mind was Dee as the streets slowly became illuminated by the steadily rising sun.

***

When Virgil got home, he was shocked to see no sign of another house guest in the apartment.

Usually there would be a pair of unfamiliar shoes at the door or an article of clothing lying somewhere, but all he could see Roman’s shoes as he slid off his heels and walked toward the kitchen.

“Roman? Are-” he started, but got immediately cut off as he got bear tackled into a hug by a quickly moving figure.

“VIRGIL WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT, I WAS SO WORRIED!!!!!” the figure, who he now recognized as Roman, shouted.

Virgil stood stunned for a moment before answering.

“What do you mean? You disappeared on me first!” he said as he tried to untangle himself from Roman’s tight grip.

Roman finally let go and huffed in annoyance as he wiped his eyes and Virgil realized he had been crying.

“Yeah, well the dude I found didn’t really work out, so I went to find you at your usual table but you weren’t there and then the bartender told me he saw you walk out with some guy and you never ever do that so I tried to text you but my phone died and I couldn’t find my charger so I went walking around looking for you but couldn’t find you and-” Roman took a deep breath.

“It was a long night.” he finally said, his exhaustion clear in his voice but his smile was genuine.

“Wow, I’m so sorry Ro. I just figured you wouldn’t notice if I left.” Virgil said sheepishly, crossing his arms over his stomach.

“Oh it’s fine. You’re safe. I just overreacted. I’ve been hanging out with Patton too much.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but a smile still tugged at his lips.

“Yeah, sure. I’m gonna go shower. Put some coffee on for me?” he said, walking across the kitchen to the door, stopping at the doorway to look over his shoulder at Roman while adjusting his dress.

Roman’s eyes lingered on Virgil’s thighs for a moment before he looked him in the eyes and smiled.

“Yeah sure.” he said, spinning away towards the coffee maker.

Virgil felt a small blush tint his cheeks as he gave a small ‘thank you’ and made his way to the bathroom.

***

After his shower, Virgil got dressed in black joggers, a purple t-shirt, and his purple and black plaid hoodie and made his way to the kitchen to join Roman.

“Hey.” Roman said turning around with two cups of coffee in hand.

Virgil gave a small wave as he tried to hide a big yawn and sat on the counter.

Roman handed Virgil his cup of coffee and then leaned against the table while sipping his own.

“So… who were you with last night?” Roman asked casually and Virgil felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

“Uh… his name’s Dee. We didn’t do anything. Just got coffee, talked, and exchanged numbers.” Virgil replied, not looking up to meet Roman’s eyes.

Roman gave a thoughtful hum in response and didn’t speak for a minute.

“Are you going to see him again?” Roman finally asked, with what almost sounded like a resigned voice.

Virgil spared a quick glance up at Roman to see he looked almost wistful, though Virgil figured he’d probably read him wrong. He quickly looked back at his coffee cup and smiled with a blush.

“Yeah, I think so.” he said slowly and his smile grew.

After a minute, Roman placed his hand on Virgil’s knee and Virgil looked up at the other, surprised.

Roman game him a small smile and squeezed his knee.

“Hey. I’m rooting for you, okay? I’m sure he’s great.” he said and Virgil gave him a small, but genuine, smile.

“Thanks.” he said, looking down at his cup as he took a sip of his sweet, creamy coffee.

“What happened with your guy then?” Virgil asked as Roman took his hand off his knee and he sat down in a chair at the table.

Roman gave a dramatic sigh.

“He ditched me! ME!!! Said something like, ‘why don’t we get to know each other before we do anything?’” he said scoffing, as if the thought was utterly ridiculous. “He even gave me his number ‘in case i change my mind.’ Like, this dude!” he exclaimed, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of coffee.

Virgil regarded his flatmate for a minute before answering.

“What was his name?” he finally asked.

Roman though a minute before saying, “I think it was something like Leo or Logince or something. I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Virgil couldn’t help his eye roll.

“So basically, he wanted you to see him as a human rather than a piece of meat to fuck and you got ditched when you refused?”

Roman glared at him over his mug.

“I kind of regret worrying about you all of a sudden.” he said sullenly, but his eyes glinted playfully and Virgil knew not to take him seriously.

Virgil took a last sip of his coffee and looked around the kitchen.

“What do you want to do for breakfast?” he asked, eyes finally landing on Roman who was looking at Virgil with glazed over eyes.

Without batting a lash, he immediately replied, “You.” in a low, husky whisper.

Virgil’s face would’ve burst into flames at that moment if he had thought Roman was actually being serious. Instead, his face simply grew a dark red as a quick image of Dee saying that to him crossed his mind and made him even more flustered.

“Oh, sh-shut up.” he mumbled as he jumped off the counter and walked over to the fridge.

Roman gave a deep chuckle and stood up, walking towards the cupboard to pull out a pan.

“I’m down for eggs and toast if you are.”

***

Roman and Virgil spent the rest of the day together, watching disney movies on tv and eating popcorn and candy.

Roman seemed to be in a more cuddly mood, which didn’t surprise Virgil as he hadn’t gotten any action last night. Usually Virgil wasn’t big on being touched and cuddled, however today he didn’t seem to mind Roman’s arms wrapped around his midsection as he sat in his lap.

The fact that Roman had his hands on Virgil’s somewhat pudgy stomach at all was a feat, considering Virgil had always been self conscious about his weight and felt uncomfortable when people touched his stomach.

It was around 4 p.m. when they found themselves somehow watching Twilight.

“It’s so weird. He literally stalks her and she’s all like, ‘mmmm, hot.’ Like, in what situation would that be okay to anyone?!” Roman exclaimed, fingers drumming on Virgil’s stomach.

Virgil hummed in agreement, but still responded with his own argument.

“Yeah, but he’s a vampire. Don’t lie, that’s really fucking hot. I’m sure she knew where her priorities were.” he said, nuzzling his head into Roman’s muscled chest.

“I never really understood what was so hot about vampires. Like they’re fast and drink blood. Cool.” he said scoffing and Virgil could swear he could hear the eye roll in his voice.

“Yeah, but they also bite you. And I think during sex, being fast could come in handy. Also, isn’t vampire blood like, magical? Who knows what that would do to your sex drive.” Virgil said.

Roman didn’t answer and Virgil turned his head to look up at Roman to see him looking straight ahead, and Virgil felt how tense his body was.

“Uh, you okay?” Virgil asked sitting up.

“Um yeah yeah. Uh, it’s just… I think I get your point now.” Roman responded, his voice deep and soft. He sounded a little embarrassed, but Virgil didn’t know why he would be at first.

That’s when Roman suddenly jumped forward and pressed his lips against Virgil’s.

At first Virgil couldn’t react out of total shock, but once Roman started to pull away, Virgil found himself pushing himself against Roman, not letting his lips leave his.

Roman maneuvered himself out from underneath Virgil and pushed him down on the couch, still kissing passionately.

Virgil felt Roman’s hands gripping at the hemline of his t-shirt and he sat up slightly to allow the garment to be pulled over his head.

Roman parted their lips briefly to rip his own shirt over his head, revealing a lightly tanned and toned body. A body Virgil never thought he’d be seeing.

They were back to kissing within seconds, Roman’s lips moving from Virgil’s lips to his chin and then neck where he could feel his skin being lightly bitten and he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his mouth.

However before anything could escalate any farther, there was a knock at the door and the buzzing of an incoming text from Virgil’s phone on the table.

Roman let out a low growl, but Virgil wasn’t sure if it was out of annoyance, lust, or maybe both.

Virgil felt his face flush as he realized that he was lying on the couch shirtless with a shirtless Roman on him.

Virgil quickly reached over the side of the couch and pulled on his t-shirt and Roman stood up and walked towards the door as the person continued knocking.

Virgil looked to the floor and saw Roman’s shirt still bundled up on the floor.

“Wait, Roman! You forgot your shirt!” he yelled picking up the shirt and ran down the hall.

As he made it to the front door, he realized he was too late as he saw Roman, still shirtless, looking down at a calm and collected man with dark brown hair and thick glasses. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to reveal a few black leather bracelets. Virgil couldn’t help but appreciate his lip piercing and the chain hanging from his ear, all put together with some black eyeliner.

‘He can join my black parade anyday.’ Virgil thought shamelessly.

“I’m sorry. Was I interrupting something?” the man asked with a beautifully low voice that carried the lilt of an English accent and Virgil had to stop himself from gasping at the flutter in his chest.

“Not at all!” Virgil squeaked at the same time Roman said, “Yes.”

The man looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrow, assessing the situation he appeared to walk in on.

“Well, I’m almost certain I did interrupt something. However, Roman, I have a proposal if you’re willing to listen.” the man said, looking Roman in the eyes.

“Oh? Did you finally come to your senses?” Roman asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, eyebrows raised.

The man simply sighed and leaned against the door frame.

“No, but I was hoping you would. You do realize how illogical it is for us to just have sex without even knowing the first thing about each other, don’t you?”

Roman raised his eyebrows up even further.

‘Ahhhhh, this is the dude who ditched Roman.’ Virgil thought as he watched the interaction and checked out the man as discreetly as possible. ‘No wonder Roman’s so clingy and whiny today. This dude’s hot.’

The man, seeming to know he wasn’t going to get an answer, continued on.

“Either way, I just wanted to inquire whether or not you would want to go out with me tonight so we could get to know one another a bit more.” he said.

“He’d love to.” Virgil said as he threw Roman his shirt.

Roman caught the shirt, surprised, and opened his mouth to argue but Virgil was already pushing him out the door, placing his keys and wallet into his hands.

“Have fun you two!” Virgil called as he shut the door in both of their faces and locked the door so that Roman couldn’t get back in.

“You’ll pay for this!” came Roman’s muffled voice and Virgil snorted.

He figured Roman would thank him later and if not, at least Virgil had a back up plan if Dee didn’t work out.

Roman's loss if that turned out to be the case. 

Virgil made his way back to the living room and picked his phone off the table, seeing a text from an unknown number.

UNKNOWN: Hello beautiful, it’s Dee. What do you say to hanging out tonight? ;)

Virgil smiled as he replied.

Virgil: sure, whatcha wanna do hot stuff?


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> food mentions, anxiety mentions, sympathetic deceit
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF I FORGIT SOMETHING!!!

Sitting patiently and waiting had never been something Virgil was good at. Too much time to himself and every worst case scenario would pop into his head, making time not only pass even slower but also cause him to either pace restlessly or bounce his leg fervently.

Today was no exception as he waited outside the movie theatre for Dee to arrive.

He pulled the sleeves of his black jumper over his hands and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall of the theatre and bouncing his leg quickly.

After a few seconds he changed positions again, now pulling out his phone to recheck his messages with Dee.

Dee: What about a movie tonight at 7? :)

Virgil checked the time on his phone. 6:45 pm. He was early. All was fine.

He continued to scroll though the rest of the messages to give him something to do.

Dee: Then maybe we can go back to my place after, if you wanted?

Virgil: sounds good, though we’ll have to see how the movie goes before i go to your place ;p

Dee: Of course. I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to do. I was mostly thinking we could watch a show I rather enjoy called Parks and Recreation. Do you know of it?

Virgil smirked despite himself at the past conversation, forgetting his anxieties for a moment.

There was something endearing about how Dee both spoke and texted. Almost formal and old fashioned sometimes. He figured it was probably because English wasn’t his first language, but Virgil didn’t mind it in the slightest. It was rather refreshing to hear after just getting, ‘hot’ for the fifth time by the occasional drunk person at the bar who spotted him in his corner.

Virgil: do i. my best friend is obsessed. i think i know all the episodes by heart.

Virgil: but that sounds fun, let’s hope the movie goes well then ;p

Dee: I look forward to it. :D

Virgil chuckled softly.

“Something funny?” someone whispered next to his ear and Virgil jumped back, startled, and turned to see Dee leaning on the wall next to him with his hands in his jeans pockets and a small, devilish smirk on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” he said and Virgil let out a small breath.

“It’s fine.” Virgil replied, placing a hand on his quickly beating heart. “How long were you there?” he asked timidly as he pulled his sleeves over his hands again and shoved them into his jeans pockets.

“Not long, I just go here. Why?” he asked and Virgil looked up to see a confused frown on his face.

“No reason!” Virgil replied quickly in a high voice.

He cleared his throat. “No reason.” he said again, much calmer and in his actual voice this time. He felt a deep blush stain his cheeks and heat his ears.

Dee frowned a second more before his face split into another dazzling smile.

“Well, why don’t we head in now then? The movie starts in ten minutes.” he said, giving his watch a quick look.

Virgil looked back down at his phone. 6:51 pm.

“Yeah, of course! Let’s go.” Virgil replied and Dee smiled, pushing off the wall and walking with Virgil to the door.

As they neared the door, Dee did a small spin and pulled the door open for Virgil with a shallow bow.

Virgil laughed at the dramatics and gave a small curtsy in return as he walked through.

“Why, thank you kind sir.” he said with a laugh that Dee returned as he followed in after him.

“No problem, my Lord.” he said.

As they walked up to the ticket booth, Virgil felt another smile creep onto his face.

Ahead of him sat the ticket booth and, behind the ticket booth, Virgil’s best friend.

Despite him being dressed in his uniforms white and red striped shirt that hung off of his small frame and visor that squished down his curly hair, Virgil could recognize Patton's bright smile and shining eyes anywhere.

“Hey Patton, I didn’t know you were working tonight!” Virgil said with a smile as he approached the booth, Dee following up behind him.

Patton gave him a large grin in return.

“Yeah, I’ve been picking up extra hours! Joan’s out of town, so I’m in charge until they get back!” he exclaimed, bouncing on his heels.

Virgil gave a hum of understanding.

“That’s cool, just don’t over work yourself.” he said and Patton waved him off.

“I’m fine. Any who, I barely ever see you here! Whatcha doing?”

Virgil felt a blush heat up his cheeks, but before he could respond, Deceit had stepped up and offered Patton a hand.

“Hello, I’m Dee. And you’re Patton? It’s so nice to meet you.” he greeted warmly with a toothy smile.

Patton, after being taken aback for a moment, gave him a bright smile and took his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you too!” he said, eyes widening as his hand met Dee’s.

“Your hands are freezing!” he exclaimed, then quickly covered his mouth with his free hand.

“I’m so sorry! That was rude of me.” he said as he let go of his hand.

Dee laughed.

“It’s okay, I get that quite often. I have poor blood circulation.” he explained and Patton slowly uncovered his face.

“That’s fine! How about I give you two some popcorn on the house?” he said with a sly grin.

“Pat, you don’t have to—” Virgil began, only to be cut off by Patton waving him off.

“I insist, it’s too expensive anyway.” he said, turning to the popcorn machine to fill up a large popcorn.

“Movie theatre popcorn tastes the best though, wouldn’t you agree?” Dee said and Patton laughed.

“I’ll give you that.” he said as he passed Virgil the freshly buttered popcorn.

“Anywho, what movie are you two seeing?” Patton asked as he stepped back behind the register.

“Psycho Godfather Wars.” Dee said, stepping up to the register and pulling out his wallet.

“Oh, no need to pay.” Patton said as Virgil opened his mouth and started to pull out his own wallet.

“It’s on the house.” Patton said with a wink in Virgil’s direction that he knew was meant to be discreet, but it just came off overly exaggerated and noticeable and Virgil had to stop himself from face palming.

Dee’s smile got noticeably larger, but he didn’t say anything.

“Thanks Pat.” Virgil said, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

Wow, he really blushed a lot, didn’t he?

“No problem! Just head down the hall and to the left to get to theatre three!” Patton replied chiperly. “Oh, but Virgil, can you come with me for a second? I want to show you something really quick!” he said, pointing towards the staff room.

Virgil looked at Deceit who took the popcorn and started to walk towards the theatre.

“I’ll meet you there.” he said, giving Virgil a wink that was a lot more discreet than Patton’s.

Virgil, face an even brighter shade of red now, walked behind the counter and into the staff room with Patton.

Patton looked out into the lobby first before shutting the door and running over to Virgil with a screech.

“VIRGE, OH MY GOD WHO IS HE? WHERE DID YOU MEET HIM? WHEN DID YOU MEET HIM?” he started, speaking so quickly and loudly that Virgil was desperately trying to shush him in case Dee circled back to the front and overheard them.

“Shhhhh, what if he hears you?” he asked frantically and Patton calmed down a bit, though he continued to bounce up and down happily.

“Come on, you HAVE to tell me! You clearly really like him a lot!”

Virgil placed his face in his hands.

“Oh god, is it that obvious?” he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

Patton reaches over and slowly pulled Virgil’s hands away from his face and held them in his own.

“To me it is. I’ve never seen you with another guy before, so yeah I caught on! Don’t worry kiddo, I think he feels the same way.”

Virgil peaked up at Patton through his bangs and took in his kind face with an even kinder smile looking at him.

He sighed and looked up at him fully, squeezing his hands before pulling away.

“Thanks Pat, and go to the apartment after you’re done with work. I should be home around one, so make yourself at home.” he said, backing towards the door and opening it.

Patton gave him a small thumbs up and Virgil smiled before turning away and walking towards the theatre.

When he walked in, the lights had already been put out and the pre-movie trailers had started to play.

This left Virgil in the anxiety inducing position of having to find out where Dee had sat without being able to see.

He took a hesitant step forward, moving his head around to pick up on anyone moving or trying to get his attention.

He felt his throat start to clench up as his heart beat got faster. He must look so stupid to anyone else in the theatre, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were already mad at them for coming in late even though the movie hadn’t even started.

The thought of turning back around and running away had just popped into his head when he saw a figure appear in front of him and grab one of his hands.

“Hey, Virgil, I was just coming to find you.” the figure, Dee, said rather loudly in the otherwise perfectly quiet theatre.

Virgil immediately flinched away and shushed him, looking around the dark theatre and waiting for someone to yell at them.

When no shout came, Virgil turned back to Dee and whispered, “Shouldn’t you be more quiet? I don’t want to disturb anyone else in here.”

Dee didn’t answer for a moment and Virgil was afraid he didn't hear him, but then he finally said, “Oh, right, we’re the only ones in here. Sorry, I forgot you couldn’t see.”

Dee gave a slight laugh and pulled on Virgil’s hand, guiding him to the seats he had picked out.

Virgil gave a small sigh as he sat down next to Dee, hands still intertwined.

“Sorry about that. I can overthink things a lot.” Virgil explained, still speaking quietly out of a force of habit.

Dee waved his hand at him.

“All is fine, I just forgot that your eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark yet. You need never apologize to me, love.” he said softly.

The pet name immediately had Virgil’s heart flutter and his face turn red.

He was now happy it was dark in the theatre as they both leaned back in their chairs, Virgil munching on the popcorn, their hands clasped together the whole time.

***

It was only after they exited the theatre, still hand in hand and with Patton waving frantically at them as they left, that Virgil remembered what came next.

“So, how did the movie go?” Dee asked as they walked down the nearly empty sidewalk together.

Virgil thought for a moment and a small smile made its way onto his lips.

“I’d say you pass.” he said, looking up at Dee who gave an audible sigh as he smiled down at him.

“I’m glad. So what would you say about coming to my place?” he asked, and Virgil thought he could hear a hint of hopefulness.

Virgil looked down at his phone quickly. 9:17 pm. Patton still had to sit through the 9 o’clock showings and clean up, so he wouldn’t be at Virgil’s flat until at least midnight and he said he’d be back by one.

“Okay, I just need to be home before one.” Virgil replied, putting his phone away and pretending he hadn’t seen all of Roman’s texts that were threatening different forms of death upon him.

Dee smiled.

“Of course. By the way, was the friend who likes Park and Recreation Patton?” he asked and Virgil laughed.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Dee hummed and said, “He seems like the type.”

Virgil nodded in agreement.

“He’s a very happy type of person. If we hadn’t lived together our entire lives, I doubt we’d even be friends today.” he said and Dee gave him a questioning look.

“You two lived together?”

Virgil nodded.

“Yeah, we were both adopted. He was adopted first and I was adopted two years later.”

Dee nodded in understanding and they walked in silence for a bit.

“How old were you?” he finally asked, his voice quiet.

“I think I was five. Patton was four when I first met him.”

Dee nodded again before stopping.

“Well, here we are.” he said with a smile, gesturing to the building behind him.

Virgil felt his eyes immediately widen as he took in the gigantic, modern building.

“Wait, really?” Virgil asked as Dee opened the front door for Virgil.

Dee looked at Virgil, then at the building, then back at Virgil with confusion.

“Of course. Why would I lie?”

Virgil sat frozen for a second longer before he willed his legs to start moving again.

“No, I’m not saying you would.” he said as he walked through the door and Dee followed behind him. “I just didn’t expect such a nice place I guess.”

Dee laughed as he led him through the nice lobby, scanning an ID card at the elevator.

“I actually have another place in the countryside.” he said as the elevator doors opened and they walked inside.

“This place is more of a temporary situation as I deal with a pest problem.” he continued and Virgil nodded, though his mind was still reeling from the shock of the expensiveness of the building around him.

“So what do you do anyway? For a job.” Virgil asked, thinking he must be a surgeon or something.

“Oh, I’m actually in between jobs right now. I like to do a lot of things and not be weighed down by having to do one thing forever.” he replied as the elevator beeped and the doors opened.

Virgil wordlessly followed him, his mind trying to process Dee’s apparent wealth and lack of a job.

Rich parents? Assassin? A sugar daddy?

Virgil, lost in thought, was brought back to reality when Dee stopped in front of one of the doors and pulled out a key.

“Home sweet home.” Dee exclaimed as he finished unlocking the door, throwing it open and allowing Virgil to walk in first.

“Woah.” he said, awed at the beautifully furnished and decorated modern apartment. With the black, sleek furniture and the mustard yellow accents that filled the large living room, he couldn’t help but think how much it reminded him of Dee.

Slowly slipping off his shoes, he barely noticed Dee coming in and closing the door.

“Woah!” he repeated again, clearly great at conveying his thoughts with words, as he saw that the opposite wall wasn’t a wall, but rather a giant window that overlooked the city.

“You like it?” Dee asked and Virgil just wordlessly nodded.

Ripping his eyes off the beautiful lights outside the window, he turned to look at Dee.

“So what is it? Drugs? Mercenary work?” he asked, only partially joking.

Dee only laughed as he walked over to a large flat screen TV and turned it on.

“No, not at all. Like I said, this is only temporary. I intend to be back in my house by the end of the week.”

Virgil’s mouth flattened into a line at the answer, but as he walked over to the window, his dissatisfaction at the answer faded back into astonishment as he took in the beautiful landscape of the city.

“I don’t know why you would want this to be temporary.” Virgil said as Dee slowly walked up to stand next to him.

“It’s too big and cold. My actual house is more homely, filled with old art pieces I’ve collected, my vinyl collection, and so on. This place, however, is only nice when you have the right people with you.”

Virgil looked up at him to see him staring intently at the city, but his gaze appeared unseeing, as if he was somewhere else entirely.

“Well, do you have the right people with you?” he asked softly and Dee turned his sharp gaze to him.

After a second, Dee smiled.

“Maybe. Now how about we get to watching Parks and Recreation now? I do believe you need to be home before one.” he said, grabbing Virgil’s hand and leading him over to the sofa.

Virgil smiled and rolled his eyes as Dee let go of his hand and flopped onto the couch.

“Fine, which season?” he asked as he dropped next to Dee, leaning his back against him.

Dee wrapped an arm around Virgil and pulled him closer.

“All of them.” he said, pointing the remote at the TV and clicking play.

Virgil laughed as he leaned further back into Dee’s embrace as the Parks and Rec theme music filled the room.

The right people, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, remember when i said that this would only be a two part fic and that part two would be up shortly?
> 
> ha ha..... ha....... yeahhhhhhhh, this is gonna be a bit longer than i originally intended. that’s part of the reason it took so long to get this up hehehe.
> 
> also, i’m going to be keeping to an upload schedule, so i’ll be updating this fic on the 1st of every month!!!
> 
> (so the next installment will be coming soon ;p)
> 
> thank you all for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> sympathetic deceit, blood
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF I FORGOT ANYTHING!!!

When was the last time Dee had felt so alive? He honestly couldn’t remember.

But sitting next to Virgil as they laughed their way through the first season of Parks and Recreation had lit something inside of Dee that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He felt… warm. He didn’t know how else to describe it.

Looking down at Virgil, who was still wrapped up in Dee’s arms, he smiled.

How long has it been since he’s held someone like this? He couldn’t say.

He hadn’t meant for this to happen when he walked into the bar last night. He simply had gone out of boredom. He’d been cooped up in his apartment for too long and needed to breath.

He also needed to find something to eat.

He was scoping out the place, looking for an individual that no one would notice if they had walked out with him when his eyes landed on him.

Virgil.

Before he could stop himself, he had felt his feet moving under him, bringing him closer to the table the loner sat at.

He remembered the surprise on the others face as he sat with him and flirted, something he hadn’t done in a while.

He also remembered the distrust the other had, not believing him when he said he wasn’t playing a prank.

He remembered his blush and how he slowly started to flirt back.

How Dee had forgotten he needed to feed.

But as he looked down at Virgil, he knew couldn’t ruin this. Not yet.

It was a little after midnight when Virgil announced that he had to leave.

Dee stretched and sat up with him, turning down the volume of the TV.

“I’ll walk you back, if you want.” Dee said as he stood up and walked over to the coat rack to grab his jacket.

Virgil smiled and walked over, pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his hands and looking down at the floor until he made it to Dee.

“You don’t need to, I’ll make it back perfectly fine.” he said as he wrapped his arms behind Dee’s neck and pulled himself up, placing a quick kiss on Dee’s cheek.

Was that a heart palpitation? Could he still get those? Blushing. Man, he’d be a blushing mess right now if he had working blood.

Instead, Dee let loose the biggest smile and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, bringing his face down to Virgil’s and placing his lips on his softly.

He heard a quick intake of breath from Virgil and felt him tense up for a second before he relaxed and fell into the kiss, leaning his body against Dee’s and pushing himself up on his toes.

A heartbeat. Dee could feel Virgil’s heartbeat as their chests pushed against each other. He could feel the heat coming off of Virgil’s skin and sinking into his own. Could feel Virgil’s heartbeat getting faster and could feel his grip tightening around his neck.

Alive.

It felt all too soon when Virgil slowly began to pull his lips away.

Opening his eyes, Dee looked down at Virgil, who was smiling happily at the ground.

Removing one hand from his waist, he placed it under Virgil’s chin and tilted his face up to look as him.

“Did I pass, lambkin?” Dee asked softly as Virgil’s sparkling eyes met his.

Virgil parted his lips ever so slightly, but no words came out and he watched, amused, as Virgil’s face gained a pink tint.

Clearing his throat, Virgil quickly broke his head out of Dee’s hold and looked back to the floor, taking a step away from him.

“Lambkin? What era are you from?” Virgil mumbled, attempting to hide his face behind his waterfall of dark brown hair.

Dee laughed as he reached up and grabbed his jacket.

“It’s a term of endearment from Shakespearian times, so around the 16th century. Shakespeare, however, lived during the Elizabethan Era.” Dee supplied happily as he leaned back against the wall, his jacket draped across his arms in front of him.

Virgil let out a snort of laughter and looked up at him with a smile.

“Nerd, what are you? A history teacher or something?” he said and Dee let out a small chuckle.

“While I do have a vast knowledge of history, I was actually an English major and have a masters degree in Law.”

Well, at least he did about forty years ago. He really needed to get a new identity soon.

Virgil looked him up and down and then around the apartment quickly.

“There we go, I knew there was something.” he muttered and Dee raised an eyebrow to him.

Virgil seemed to notice the questioning gaze and returned it with a mischievous smirk.

“So your clients are like the mafia, right?” he said and Dee rolled his eyes.

“As if I’d tell you who my clients were. Past tense. I gave up law years ago.” he said and Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Years ago? You can’t be much older than me.” he said and Dee realized his mistake.

Seven English degrees and years of changing slang terms and still he seemed to make stupid mistakes, like remembering how old he was supposed to be.

Thankfully, however, centuries of stupid mess ups had taught him how to lie.

“I went to college when I was thirteen. ‘Child Genius’ is what people always said. I got my law degree when I was twenty.” he improvised. “Then I quit when I was twenty-seven. Too much pressure and I wanted to do something else with my life. Now I’m almost thirty and still don’t know what I’m doing.” he finished off with a grin, hoping he didn’t go overboard.

Virgil, his eyes slightly wide through the story, smirked and he started to head to the door.

“When you said years, I thought you meant like, a decade, not three years.” he said with a small laugh.

Dee’s grin grew wider and he pushed off the wall and followed him to the door.

“Hey, I didn’t misspeak. Three is plural and I said years, so I wasn’t wrong.” he said and Virgil shot him a quick grin as he slipped on his shoes.

“Well, Mr. English Degree, in spoken English nowadays when people say years, they usually mean more than five.” Virgil said, straightening up and reaching for the doorknob.

Dee frowned and reached over with his jacket, wrapping it around Virgil’s shoulders.

“Take my jacket.” he said when Virgil stopped and turned to look at Dee questioningly.

Seeing Virgil begin open his mouth to protest, Dee quickly reached past him to open the door.

“Don’t worry, duck. You can return it to me next time we see each other.” he said with a grin.

Virgil looked like he was still going to refuse, but instead gave Dee a smile and a nod as he walked out into the hallway.

“Until next time, lyubov moya.” Dee said with a small bow, grin still happily on his face.

Virgil didn’t know what he said, of course, but ‘lyubov moya’ was a term meaning ‘my love’ that he had heard last time he visited his home country a few years back, making it one of his most up to date pet names.

Rolling his eyes, Virgil dropped into a curtsy and smiled up at Dee.

“Until then, sugar.” he said and turned away, walking down the hallway to the elevator.

Butterflies. Is that how people described this feeling? Is this how Virgil felt when he called him pet names?

Shaking his head, Dee closed the door and walked over to the window.

His mind was filled with Virgil and all he could do was smile. He could still smell him on his clothes.

However, after a few minutes, Dee’s thoughts began to switch from Virgil and went onto a feeling that Dee had been able to squash down for a few days now.

With a sigh, Dee turned and walked to his bedroom, throwing open the door and marching to his wardrobe.

Instead of opening the large and extravagant doors that were engraved with designs of flowers, he knelt down to the ground and reached his hand underneath, feeling the bottom. After a few seconds, his fingers finally hit the large envelope.

Ripping off the tape that held it up, he pulled it out and opened it gently. Quickly, he pulled out his hunting clothes. A plain black shirt and a pair of black workout leggings. Fairly regular looking, except for the mix of large and small dark stains that could only be seen in the light.

Thankfully, he wouldn’t be in the light.

He used to do all his hunting in whatever he was already wearing, but the stains were nearly impossible to get out. The only way to not ruin his clothing was to wear the same outfit every time or to find someone willing to give him their blood so that they wouldn’t struggle and get it all over him.

Unfortunately, it would have to be the first option for a while as Dee hadn’t had anyone willingly give him blood in a century and that hadn’t ended so well for him.

Quickly, Dee undressed and hung the outfit back up in the wardrobe and then began putting on the old, bloodstained clothing.

Heaving a sigh, he put on his sneakers and made his way out of his room and to the front door, turning off the lights as he went.

Leaving his keys and phone in his apartment, he went to the front door and unlocked it so he would be able to get back in, as he did every night he went out.

He’d hate to drop his key or phone while hunting and give the police a direct link to who had done it. That is, only if it went wrong, of course.

It was only as his feet hit the pavement and the cool breeze hit his face that he realized how hungry he was.

Quickly looking both ways, he began to jog. Anyone who looked outside right now would just see another night time runner. Really, he was putting all of his concentration on his ears and nose. Waiting to hear or smell someone who was all alone that he could easily corner before they could say anything.

He didn’t have to wait long either. Soon enough, his ears caught onto someone walking, just around the block. Alone, male… a tourist.

Perfect.

Dee picked up his speed. If he caught up to him in about two minutes, he’d be right in front of the alley way. All he’d have to do is go fast and he wouldn’t even be able to scream before his fangs would be in his neck.

His breathing picked up. Not from running. He wasn’t even moving at a quarter of his fastest. No, he could just smell the man’s blood. Could hear is pumping through his body in waves.

Happy. The man was happy. He wasn’t even drunk, and yet he was happy.

Dee’s hunger amplified.

He would stay happy as well. Humans seemed to like being bitten after they first experience it. Dee figured it had to do with the loopiness from blood loss.

Listening to the footsteps, he took a deep breath.

It was time.

With one quick glance around him, Dee picked up his speed. He was around the block within a second, grabbing the man and pulling him into the alley where they were covered by the shadows.

The man, who Dee could now see was in his mid thirties, opened his mouth in shock. Before he could say anything, however, Dee opened his mouth and bite his neck.

The man let out a gasp and tensed up for a second before leaning back against the wall and going limp.

Dee, his fangs still in the man's neck, took a few gulps before pulling back and sighing in relief, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

The man still stood upright, his eyes closed and his breathing quick. Dee was used to this, though it was less likely to happen. The man hadn’t struggled, probably in a state of shock, which made Dee’s job easier.

Now he just needed to clean up and he could go home.

Pricking his thumb with his fang, he let a large drop of blood form before placing it on the two open marks on the man’s neck. Then, pulling an alcohol swab out of the waistband of his leggings, he wiped the blood off the man’s neck.

The man was still leaning against the wall, but now his eyes were open as he eyed Dee with a mix of curiosity and fear.

Dee smiled at the man, despite knowing that he most likely couldn’t really see him in the dark.

Then, as quickly as he had pushed the man into the alley, he had picked him up and brought him back to the street where he had been walking.

The man, confused, spun in a circle and looked around him for a sign of Dee.

Dee, however, was already a block away, making his way back to his apartment and wondering what he and Virgil should do next.

The man, still confused, turned back around and felt his neck, feeling for the wounds he thought had been there but feeling nothing.

With another confused glance around him, he began walking again as he tried to forget about whatever weird daydream he just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys about being late again!!!
> 
> honestly, i’m in a hollow void after finishing my show and i didn’t even fully proof read this so i hope it’s okay 😅❤️
> 
> see you all next month!

**Author's Note:**

> omg guys, i totally forgot i had this and was gonna submit it to sympathetic-deceit-trash for the 1,000 follower competition or something like that?
> 
> anyway, was cleaning out my docs and found this!!!
> 
> i'm almost finished with the next chapters for my three other fics.... yet here we are.
> 
> i get so distracted.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed!!!


End file.
